1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus and method for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to a control apparatus and method that realizes a target waveform of a torque produced by an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-82090 (JP-A-11-82090) describes an apparatus which calculates a target torque based on an accelerator pedal operation amount and determines an intake air amount, an ignition timing, and the like so as to achieve that target torque. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-182667 (JP-A-3-182667) describes other related art.
However, if an internal combustion engine is required to significantly increase or decrease the torque production amount in a short time, the target torque may fall outside a range of torque that can be achieved by controlling the throttle valve opening amount, the ignition timing, and the like. In such case, it may no longer be possible to realize the target torque waveform. That is, the degree of accuracy at which the target torque waveform matches the required torque wave form may be reduced.